Another Angel
by a hunter of artemis here
Summary: I own nothing but my OCs and some of the plot. What is Will had another girl? What if that girl was Jem's sister? Lily Carstairs. Much better explanation is inside.
1. Clockwork Angel Part 1

**Hello people who are reading this. I came up with this story while sitting at my desk (which I'm sitting at right now typing this) looking at tumblr. So let me try to explain it…**

 **So basically Tessa is what she (Demon/Shadowhunter) is but when Will saves her, she immediately wants him, but Will already has a girlfriend; Jem's little sister. Tessa is a hateful bastard (don't hate, I love Tessa) who wants to do something to Jem's sis and get Will. And Will doesn't have the pretend curse; he just left because his sister got killed. Everything will still happen but…with a few twists here and there. And did I mention that Tessa can control peoples' minds for about five to ten minutes?**

 **I just came up with this story for fun so…enjoy! And I am not Cassie so...Fyi: the PoV will be first person in Jem's sister's and Third in Tessa's and will switch between Tessa and Jem's sister.**

 **Tessa PoV:**

Tessa threw a pot at his head. "Ow!", the boy cried, rubbing the back of his head, "Lily will want me back in one piece." He looked at his wrist. "You cut me. It could be fatal." She looked at his blue eyes. "Are you the Magister?"

He examined his wrist further. "What massive blood lost. Death could be imminent." Tessa narrowed her eyes, doubtfully. "ARE YOU THE MAGISTER?" He smiled. "Doesn't that mean 'master' in Latin?" She cast him and odd look. "I suppose."

He looked at her clearly for the first time. He had black curly hair that stuck to his temples and dark blue eyes. Tessa felt a strange felling in her stomach, she wanted him. He was so handsome. "What's your name?" He asked smiling. She was taken aback. "What's my NAME? You come barging in here, nearly scaring me to death, and you ask MY name? What is your name?"

The boy's smile grew wider. "Herondale. William Herondale, but everyone calls me Will." He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the bed. "Do you usually sleep tied to the bed?" A rush of heat came to Tessa's cheeks. "No." He frowned. "Oh." Then he-Will-looked to the door. "Let's get out of here, shall we?

Later:

"Do you know what the Dark Sisters had planned for the evening?" Will asked as he traveled down the stairs. Tessa had noticed things about him. He had beautiful blue eyes and a lean face and body. His arms were muscular and his fingers long. Tessa ached for those fingers to be laced through mine. Tessa scolded herself. She shouldn't want a man she just met. But he was so beautiful, charming, and handsome. She shook my head at the question. "No."

Will nodded. "But you were expecting someone called the Magister?" Tessa nodded. "Who's Lily?" Will was caught off guard. Tessa noticed his expression and exhaled. "You said her name in my room. Something about wanting you back in one piece." Will nodded.

"Yes, well, she is…um…a dear…no…I can't describe what's between us, Miss. Gray. Now please hand me the witchlight." After seeing Tessa's confusion, he sighed. "The stone. Hand me the stone." They went on walking and Will headed straight for the Dark sister's chambers. Tessa grabbed a hold of his arm. "NO! Not that way." Will chuckled. "Ah, thank you." Tessa had to let go of his arm.

Later…again.

"Will, she bit me!" The man held his bleeding hand to his chest. He had a kind face. I almost felt guilty for biting him. Will laughed. "Did she, Henry?" Will kept laughing. "We should go." The man whom Will had called Henry pointed at something. "WILL! LOOK OUT!" Will turned to see Mrs. Black advancing towards them. "Damn. I thought I put that thing down."

The woman lunged and ran towards Will. " _Uriel!"_ he pulled something from his belt and cut it through the air. Mrs. Blacks head came clean off. "NO!" Mrs. Dark cried. She advanced on Will and I. She shot lighting from her whole body.

Will lunged for her, shouting at Henry to get me to safety. Henry ran towards me and shielded me from the light. But still the light hit me and I was flung into a wall and could do nothing as the world faded away.

 **Lily's PoV:**

I was sitting at my vanity brushing out my long black locks listening for the soft sound of my brother, James, playing the violin in the next room over, but he would not be playing, he was too ill at the moment. I looked into the mirror. I had a sharp yet soft jaw, big brown eyes, a medium skin tone, and full lips that were always a pink color. I didn't agree but everyone thought I was pretty, especially my brother's _parabatai_.

I continued brushing my hair out and then put the brush down and went over behind the screen. As I reached to my back to try to undo my dress, Sophie came in. "Ah, Sophie, can you help me with this darn dress?"

"Miss, I don't think you would want to do that. Will and Henry just got back." I started walking to the door. "Thank you, Sophie. And when I get ready to sleep would you please help me undo this blasted dress?" She nodded and curtsied. "Yes, Miss." She went to walk away. "Ah, Sophie, how many times have I told you to call me Lily?" She turned back around and smiled. "Sorry, Lily." I turned around and knocked on Jem's door.

"Come in." I stuck my head in. "Will's back. Just thought you ought to know." My brother smiled from his bed. "Tell him to visit." I nodded and walked down the stairs I found Charlotte in her study. "Where is Will?"

She looked up from the book she was reading. "In the infirmary, he was pretty bad off. The girl he went to get, also, is there. Her name is Tessa." I swiftly walked to the infirmary and saw a girl with smooth, thick, wavy brown hair, an oval face, and a slender body. She looked considerably taller than I was. She was unconscious.

I then saw Will lying in the next bed, unconscious as well. He had burns fading. I also noted that there were many _iratze_ on his skin. "By the angle.", I whispered. I felt myself stiffen. "It's okay, Lily. Will Herondale will be fine." I told myself. Agatha was tending to him.

I turned from the sight and walked back to the stairs and let myself into Jem's room. "Jem?" My brother is quite pale and has odd bright silver colored hair, like an untarnished shilling. His eyes are the same silver, and he has my angular face, with a slight curve of his eyes. He was also tall, very slender and handsome too. He was seventeen, one year older then I.

I came and sat beside him on his bed and take his hand. "Hello, Lily." His eyes open. "Do you want anything?" He sighs. "How's Will?" I look down. "He's unconscious. But his burns are fading." Jem's eyes fly open. "Burns?" I've upset him.

"Calm down, Jem. He's fine. He has _iratzes."_ My brother relaxed a little. We talked more into the night until I said I needed to go. "Goodnight, Jem." I called as I shut the door.

I turned and called for Sophie. She came walking around the corner. "Yes, Miss. Lily?" At least she called me Lily. "I would like you to help me prepare for bed."

Sophie always thought that I was funny, not being able to get out of my dresses by myself. She unlaced the dress and I let it fall to the floor. In my nightgown, I went over to the vanity and unclasped the chain that held my Carstairs ring around my neck. I laid it on the table and rubbed my temples. I received yet another headache.

I told Sophie to go get me some tea with honey. It always made my headaches disappear. She arrived a few moments later with my tea and she sat the tray on the nightstand. I thanked her and lounged on the bed.

After my tea was fixed, I leaned back and read a book and drank my tea. I did this for a while until I felt my eyes beginning to close. Soon the world faded away.

I was awakened by someone knocking on my door. I looked out the window to see the sun had risen. "Come in.", I called. Charlotte and the girl-Tessa-walked in. "Good Morning, Lily. This is Miss. Tessa Gray. This, Miss. Gray, is Miss. Lily Carstairs. Lily, would you mind loaning Miss. Gray some dresses?" I stood and grabbed my dressing robe and walked over to my closet.

"Good Morning, Charlotte. And, no, I don't mind. Which ones would you like, Miss. Gray?" The girl's eyes went over my dresses. "Please, call me Tessa. And I will call you Lily." She pulled out a light pink one. "What about this one?" I took it from her. "I would rather not give that one up. It was my mothers." She nodded and went back to searching. I hung the pink one up.

Tessa ended up with three I really didn't like anyway. She left and Sophie came in a few minutes later. "Would you like me to help you dress?" I nodded. "You know I would, but I can't pick out one. Help?" Sophie came over and pulled out one of my mothers.

It was a deep blue with sleeves that reached my elbow with lace sticking out of the end and lining my collar. It was corseted to my waist and then fell to the floor. In the back the skirt was gathered up in different places.

I slipped it over my head and walked to the vanity. Sophie brushed my locks and styled them into an up-do. She used my mother's diamond pens to hold my hair back but a few locks came out and framed my face. I read until dinner that evening.

I clasped my necklace around my neck, slipped on my shoes, and started to walk down to supper. "Lily?" I turned around to see Will existing his room. "Will!" I started to run to him. He lifted me by the waist as I put my hands on his shoulders and spun me around.

When he put me down, his lips crashed into mine. When he pulled away, I was gasping for air. "Will, you scared me half to death yesterday, lying in that hospital bed. It made me sick."

"I'm sorry to have scared you.", he said smiling. I took his arm and let him lead me to the stairs. We walked down the stairs and I sat beside him. Soon Charlotte and Tessa came in. "Will, you remember Miss. Gray?" Will smiled. "My recollection of her is most vivid indeed." I glared at him which made him smile more. I didn't like the way Tessa looked at him. Something about it made me uneasy.

Charlotte went on. "And Jessamine-Jessie, do look up. Jessie this is Miss. Theresa Gray; Miss. Gray, this is Miss. Jessamine Lovelace. And you already know Lily." I smiled.

I looked back at Charlotte. "Charlotte, where is Henry?" Will interceded. "Yes, where's your benighted husband?"

Charlotte sat and motioned for Tessa to sit as well, next to Will. "He is in the workroom. I've sent Thomas to go and get him. Will again asked, "Jem?" I sighed.

Charlotte again had to answer. "Jem is unwell. He's having one of his days." Jessamine smirked. "He is always having one of his days." Tessa looked like she was going to inquire who Jem was but Sophie and Agatha came in with the food. I watched as Tessa bit into a roll and as she stopped as Jessie stared. Jessie, being the person that she is, just had to talk, "I don't believe I've ever seen a warlock eat." She went on about that.

Will, when she was finished, spoke. "We don't know that she's a warlock." Jessie ignored him and asked if it was horrid to be evil and if Tessa had ever met the Devil. Tessa responded. "Would you like to meet him? I can summon him being a Warlock, and all." Will started to laugh and I covered my mouth to help hide my giggles. I could tell I would like Tessa.

Jessie looked like she was going to say something, but was cut off by Charlotte shrieking. "HENRY!" Everyone turned to find Henry on fire. "Sorry I'm late, darling." Charlotte was staring at him. Finally, Will put him out after a very odd conversation.

Later: (After dinner, everyone knows Tessa can change and control minds.)

Will and I walked the corridors of the institute as we did every night. He reached around to my hair and pulled out my clips. My long locks fell down. Will put my clips in his pocket. He always liked my hair down. We soon found Tessa who looked lost.

Will leaned against a door way. He put me in front of him. "Lost?", he asked Tessa in an amused voice. Tessa turned. Will smirked. I took a step closer. "You should let Will and I show you around, so you don't get lost." Tessa narrowed her eyes. Will looped his arm around my waist.

"Of course", he said smiling, "you can simply keep looking around, but I warn you that there are doors you don't want to open." Tessa frowned. "I don't believe you. But I would like for you to show me around, Mr. Herondale. If you promise no tricks." Will promised. He turned him and I around and I took his arm. Tessa followed on the other side. Before we got to the ball room Tessa and I spoke. "Lily, I think you should go rest, you look tired."

I laughed. "I'm never tired. I fight demons, so I can't be tired." Tessa looked shocked, "You fight?" I nodded. "So does Charlotte. Why do you ask? Do I look to dainty?" Tessa shook her head. "No, I just thought you would leave the fighting to the men." Will laughed. "Miss. Gray, I assure you, if you find a demon, you would want Lily there." I blushed and so did Tessa. We continued on with the tour.

After the tour, Will and I dropped Tessa off at her room. We went to the training room after that.

I went behind the screen, but then realized I could not undo my corset. "Will, come here." He walked behind the screen. "Yes?" I turned with my back to him. "Can you undo my laces?" Will's fingers went to my laces. I could feel them shaking. He got all the laces out and I held the top up. "Thank you." I could practically hear him smirking. "Anytime." I blushed but went back to business.

I changed into gear but could not zip up the tunic. I got the zipper halfway up the back. I walked from behind the screen to find Will already throwing knifes. "Will, can you help?"

He turned and I turned so my back was to him. I held my hair out of the way. I felt his warm hands pull the zipper up. His hands lingered at the base of my neck a few moments longer. I released my hair and turned to him. "Shall we train?"

 **How do you like it? I might not have a lot of Tessa PoV in the beginning because I need to build up Lily's character. So…review and give me your thoughts**

 **~a hunter of artemis here**


	2. Clockwork Angel Part 2

**Hey! I'm back. FYI: there will most likely be more Lily PoV then Tessa. Any who, chapter 2…Enjoy.**

 **Lily PoV:**

Will smiled. "As you wish." I turned to the knife table, smiling. "Will, we need more knifes." He laughed and went back to throwing. I threw two and they hit the bulls eye. We trained for a bit longer. The room was so dark I could hardly see.

I turned to where I thought Will was. "Will, we should go. I can hardly see." I felt someone grab my hand and start to lead me from the room. The hall was had more light so I could actually see I found my way to my room and leaned against the door frame.

Will pressed up against me. He was still holding one of my hands. With his free one, he ran it through my hair. "Should we talk to your brother?" I sighed. "Yes." I knocked on Jem's door. "Come in." I followed Will in.

He started to tell about how Tessa could change and control minds. Jem listened, I leaned back against one of the four posters that were on the corners of each bed of the Institute and watched Will talk with his hands. Soon enough Will caught my eye and winked. I blushed and turned away.

Then I realized something. "Will, I left my dress in the training room." Jem turned to me. "Lily, just go get it when you leave here." I stood. "Yes, well we should leave; we don't want to tire you out. Come on, Will." Will said goodnight to Jem and I kissed his cheek and said goodnight. I walked out of the room with Will.

He pulled me to my door. "You stay here; I'll go get your dress." He gave me a quick kiss and dashed off. I smiled and entered my room. I went behind my changing screen and took off my gear. I pulled my nightgown over my head and slipped on my robe. I sat on my bed.

I read while I waited for Will.

As I read, another one of my headaches struck. I mark my page, set my book down, and rubbed my temples, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard my door open. Before anyone could say anything I pointed to the closet. "In there." I pressed my fingers to my temples. I felt Will climb up on the bed, and sit on top of the sheets and blankets.

He pulled my hands away from my head and sat them in my lap. "Lily, you should tell Charlotte about these headaches. Who knows?" I laid my head against his chest, trying to block out the pounding. "You and Sophie and Jem." Will stroked my hair, from my crown to my waist.

"Why don't I read to you?" I felt Will shift to grab the book I was reading. He opens it up to the page I marked and starts to read. He had a lovely reading voice. I slowly started to unclench my eyes. I finally opened my eyes and found myself staring at Will's shirt. I slowly became aware that Will was resting his head chin on the top of my head, and our feet were intertwined.

He was reading _Great Expectations._ I really wasn't listening because I had read the book so many times. Instead I lost myself in thoughts of Will and I. I started to shiver so Will held me tighter. Soon I was under the sheets and he was to, but with one layer between us. I leaned into him for warmth.

I shushed him at one time because I heard something. And there it was. The sound of my brother's violin. I smiled at Will. "He's playing again." Will smiled. Then he went on reading. Soon I felt my eyes drooping. I fell asleep to him reading.

 **Will PoV: (weren't expecting that were you?)**

I walked Tessa towards the door. I told her not to tell about Jem and to go back to her room. Then I felt a strange desire to touch her cheek. My hand, against my will, reached out. I snapped back. Tessa was controlling me. "Goodnight Tessa."

I turned around swiftly and walked into Jem's room. He was already drinking a glass of water I knew had his medicine in it. "Jem, should I tell Lily?" Jem put the glass down. "I would say no, but you would just tell her anyway." I stayed with Jem for a little longer.

I left and walked back to Lily's room, she hadn't moved since I left. I crawled in on top on the blankets and took her in my arms. She adjusted and buried her face in my chest. I kept thinking about how Tessa made me want to touch her cheek. It sent a strange feeling into whirl. I felt something bad, something I only felt for two people…now possibly three…Love. No. I tried to convince myself. Not too soon after that, I fell asleep.

 **Lily PoV:**

I woke up and noticed that Will was still here. He was gently snoring beside me. He was also still in his gear. I smiled softly. I just looked at him for a few minutes until he stirred. He bolted straight up. I laughed at the sight of his hair. He turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?" I covered my mouth to hide the laughter. "Will, your hair." Will smirked. "You should see yours." I laughed at the thought of my hair. "Oh, Lily, I forgot to tell you. Before I fell asleep, I heard Tessa break into Jem's room. You should have heard the conversation." I broke into another fit of laughter.

Soon after we calmed down, I hopped down from the bed and went to my closet. "What dress, Will?" Will came over and found a green one. It had off the shoulder straps and was corseted to the waist then fell to the floor. I took the dress, went behind the changing screen, and tried to tie the laces. I thought I did a pretty good job.

I looked in the mirror and found that I did a horrible job. I gave a frustrated sigh which made Will laugh. I gave him a tiny smile as I tried to undo my laces. He came over and took the laces from my hands. I blushed. "Will, I didn't know you knew how to do a corset." I laughed. He sighed. "I don't, but I'm sure I could do better than you. But, Lily, what I meant to tell you was that, Jem; he had another attack last night." I stiffened. "Blood?"

Will finishes with my dress and nods. "And Tessa was there." I turned around. "What?" I marched to the door and threw it open. Will caught my wrist. "Lily, its fine. I told her." My eyes widen. "What?!" Will sighs and pulls me to his chest. "Don't worry, I told her not to tell. Please, don't worry." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Fine." I brushed out my hair and left it down. We walked down to breakfast after Will had changed.

"Charlotte, Please? Can I please go to house? Please?" I wanted to go with Will and Jem to the Dark house, but Charlotte was against it. "Please?" I begged again. Charlotte sighed. "Fine. Be home before dark." I smiled. I would be going with my boys after all. I wanted too. I didn't want to spend the day with Jessie…or Tessa.

I walked up to my room and opened my box I kept my dagger in. I was a ten inch blade with a silver hilt. I also took out my stele, and witchlight. I put each into a bag and walked down the stairs. I found the boys at the door. Will held out his arm to me and I looped mine through it. We started the walk to the Dark House.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and birds were chirping. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. People were walking on the sidewalks like we were doing, and some were carriages. Jem had his walking stick, and it made a click as it hit the stone. There was a slight breeze that ruffled our hair and clothes. My skirt swished around my ankles.

A woman walked by Will and smiled. Will tipped his hat and I clutched his arm tighter. Jem laughed and smiled. "Lily, do not worry. No other woman will get close to William. He only has eyes for you." I smiled at my brother. "He's right you know." Will looked down at me. "No one is as pretty as you." I blushed as we turned down another street. "How far is the dark house?" I asked.

Will shrugged. "Only about half a mile from here. The carriage took this way. I'm simply retracing my steps." He said the words with his regular smirk that was always on his face. Jem and Will started to banter back and forth and I blocked it out. "We need to cross." Will pointed to the other side of the dirt road. We started to cross when we heard it. A carriage came running around the corner and it was going too fast to stop. We still had about another twenty feet to go. "RUN!" Jem shouted. Will slipped his hand down to mine and pulled me across. Jem was a few feet behind us. He made it to the other side and Will was laughing. Jem bent over laughing to. The boys composed themselves and we went off walking again. Soon we were standing in front of the Dark House.

It lived up to the name. It was dark and drab. Jem stared at it. "This is not what I expected at all." Will laughed. "What were you expecting? White marble statues?" Jem frowned. "I suppose something that wasn't so drab."

Will rolled up his sleeves. "We most likely will have to kick down the door." Jem reached forward and opened the door. "Or not." Will frowned. "That is just laziness." We walked inside and Will and I pulled out our daggers. Jem raised his witchlight. I walked forward into the slight darkness until an arm around my waist pulled me into someone's chest. Will pointed to where I just was. There was a giant hole.

Will kept a hold of my hand. "Nice place to live, isn't it?" Will murmured. Jem laughed quietly. "Yes. Perhaps we'll be lucky enough to catch syphilis." Will opened the door to the cellar. "Or Demon pox. There's always demon pox." Jem frowned in the glow of the stone. "Will, there is no such thing as Demon pox." Will smirked. "Ye of little faith. Lily here believes in it, don't you?" He looked to me. "Yes, I do. But I doubt we could catch it here, considering you are both well-bred gentlemen." Will laughed and Jem cast me a frown.

We continued our descent into the cellar. We searched there and the main floor. There was nothing. Our group moved upstairs and broke up to search better. I went with Will and Jem went on his own. We search one side. Before Will and I could enter the last room, Jem shouted at us to come quickly. He was in the middle of a big room that could hardly have everything lit by the witchlight.

But, he was not alone. There was a small chair that held a girl. She looked just a few years older than I was. She was in a cheap dress and had mousy brown hair. Will and I, still attached at the hands, crept forward. I looked to Jem. "Is she-"

Jem answered. "She's dead." Will let go of my hand and walked forward slightly. "Are you certain?" Will proceeded to check. Jem knelt down to check her pulse. "Miss?" Her head shot up. Jem fell back onto the floor in surprise. Will jumped back with a yell.

"Beware!" She yelled and lunged up from the chair, onto me. Her fingernails entered my forearm painfully. She went on talking. "Beware, Nephilim. As you slay others, so shall you be slain. Your angle can not protect you against what God or the devil has not made. Beware the hand of Man. Beware." She jerked to the ground taking me with her. Her nails cut stripes about three inches deep and half an inch wide from my elbow to my wrist, she cut open my veins. Will grabbed her, as I screamed in pain from my skin being torn open, and flung her to the ground. "BEWAREBEWAREBEWARE!"

My brother looked horrified. "BEWARE!" The woman shrieked one last time. Jem and Will examined her and then Will came back over to me where I was kneeling on the ground. "By the Angle, Lily!" He looked down at my arms. They were pouring blood. I looked up at him. "In my bag. Stele. In my bag."

Jem rushed over to were my bag had dropped to the floor. I fell forward into Will, who caught me and laid me in his arms. "Lily, don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep." I realized what was wrong. I had lost so much blood in so little time with the veins in my arms being cut open, my body wasn't working. I felt the burn of runes on my arm as black spots ran across my vision. I met Will's eyes. He kept commanding me not to go to sleep. I tried to say something but the darkness overcame me.

 **Tessa PoV:**

Jessie and Tessa walked in the park. As the couple went on, Jessamine looped and arm through Tessa's. "You know, it's nice to have a girl around." Tessa looked at her confused. "What do you mean? There's Sophie…and Lily." Jessamine shook her head.

"Sophie is a servant. Lily…well, she is a whole different situation. She loves being a shadowhunter. Showing off her scars. I hate it. And by courting William Herondale and acting like she does, her reputation is horrible."

Tessa gasped in surprise. "Lily and Will are courting?" The other girl nodded as they walked on. "Yes, it started about a year ago. Before you ask, her reputation is so horrible because of the rumors Tatianna Lightwood spreads. The worst one was about Lily and Will being caught in a…I shouldn't talk about such things. It's terribly unlady like." Tessa nodded, but she couldn't help but wonder about Will and Lily. Were they serious? Why was Lily so bad?

 **How did you like it? Chapter 3 should be up soon. Review Please! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	3. Clockwork Angel Part 3

**Hey! Chapter 3! I just wanted to say that you may not see some scenes in this story, I am just writing scenes were I feel need to wrote for the story. If you want all of the scenes read the book. Enjoy!**

 **Tessa PoV:**

They had to eat diner by witchlight. Tessa sat by Will. Everyone was almost done when she asked were Lily was. Will and Jem frowned but continued eating. Will finally answered. "That darn automaton that was in the house cut her. She passed out from blood lose." Everyone went back to eating.

Charlotte, who had been eating on the end of the table facing the door, gasped. "Lily, what are you doing?" Will and Jem's heads shot up. There stood Lily, in the door frame, with bandages wrapped around her slim arms. Tessa saw a few black marks peeking out from under them.

Lily walked in and sat by Will. "I woke and heard you all eating so I decided to join you. I think every sixteen year-old has the right to eat with her family." Everyone quickly except it, but she didn't eat. Tessa noticed that Will, who had been talking to her, dismissed her to talk to Lily.

She knew there was something between them, but somehow Tessa didn't seem to care. Tessa wanted Will and that was that. Somehow, someway, Will Herondale would be hers. She turned her attention to Jem. Maybe if Tessa got closer to Jem, Will might take notice.

He didn't. She sighed helplessly. "Charlotte, may I be excused?" Lily, who had asked, looked to Charlotte. She nodded and Lily quickly paced to the stairs. Tessa tried to strike up a conversation with Will but he looked at the stair case longingly. "Charlotte?" He asked. Charlotte shook her head. "No, Will, I need you and Jem to come along with Tessa and I to see Lady Belcourt."

Tessa listened to him argue but Charlotte won. The group walked down a corridor and Charlotte taught her about vampires. Tessa took notice that Will said something about a disease called Demon pox. When they all arrived at the end of the hall, Will told Charlotte he's going to his room, but she stopped him and Tessa turned back to the door and walked in to the female vampire who was waiting for her.

 **If you want the meeting with Camille, read the book. Tessa PoV after the meeting:**

Tessa laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had studied Will throughout the day and only found that he was more handsome as time went by. She was desperately in love with him. The only thing that stood in her way of getting Will was Lily Carstairs. Tessa turned over. "I swear, one day William Herondale will be mine and I will do whatever it takes to get him."

 **Lily PoV, after the meeting with Camille:  
**

I had just sent Sophie away to get me some tea when I heard a knock. I climbed out of bed, slipped my robe on, and walked quickly to the door. "Sophie, that was awfully…Oh, Will. It's you. I was expecting Sophie with my tea." Will sat on my bed and narrowed his eyes. "For your headache?"

I frowned. "Yes. I don't see why you're so worried. It's just the seasons changing." Will frowned. "Yes, Lily, but does this happen every year? No." He answered his own question. I sighed in defeat. "Fine. If it gets any worse, I'll tell Charlotte. Will, I honestly don't see why you're so worried about me."

He came over and put his hands on my shoulders. "Lily, listen, I worry about you, so I don't lose you." I laughed softly and looked down. "Really?" I looked up and meet his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine go to his neck and we stand there in each other's arms until I hear the door open.

We sprang away from each other and I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Sophie didn't say a word, but only sat the tea on the dresser and gave me a soft smile. There were two tea cups on the tray. Will and I fixed ourselves tea and I swept the covers down and crawled under, enveloped in the warmth. Will took off his shoes and jacket and joined me. I slipped off my robe and put it on one of the posters. We drank our tea and Will read aloud.

"Lily, you and I are going with Tessa to de Quincey's party as human subjugate. We need to look plain. The party is this Saturday and Magnus Bane will be there." I stare at Will. "Will, The Magnus Bane?" Will smiled. "The Magnus Bane." We went on talking about him and the party and everything and soon, I had my head on his chest listing to the beat of his heart. I fell asleep quickly to the sound of his voice reading a book.

Will, Jem, and I were in the library helping Tessa practice. She wasn't a very convincing vampire. My trio had set up a camp at one of the long tables at the back of the room. We all were sitting on top and were instructing Tessa. I was busing eating an apple, Will was polishing one and Jem simply watched Tessa.

Will frowned at her. "Camille walks like a delicately. Like a faun, not like a duck." Tessa glared at him. "I do not walk like a duck." Jem smiled. "I like ducks. Especially the ones in Hyde Park." He cast Will a side long glance. I smiled.

My brother went on. "Remember, Will, when you tried to convince me to feed a pie to them to see if you could breed a race of cannibal ducks?" Will frowned. "They ate it, too. They're bloodthirsty little beast. I say you should never trust a duck."

Tessa sighed impatiently. "Do you mind? If you are not going to help me you all might as well leave." Will smiled and said in a playful tone. "Your tone is most unladylike." Tessa gave him an odd look that gave me a bad feeling.

Then Tessa cut herself on her fangs. "Leave it be." Jem warned. Will slid off the table and grabbed my waist and helped me down. Tessa studied her tooth. "I don't understand what makes them come out." Jem tilted his head. "Hunger. Were you thinking about blood?"

Tessa shook her head. "No." Will smirked. "Were you thinking about eating me?" She shook her head. "No!"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "No one would blame you if you wanted to. He is very annoying. In fact, I think about killing him on a regular schedule." Will laughed. "Yeah, sure you do." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. Jem asked about thoughts. Will's smirk became more pronounced. "Well, hopefully you can break through before tomorrow night. Or I wouldn't say much about our chances."

Jem gave him a look. "Will, don't say that." Will shook his head. "You're right. I'm underestimating my skills as well as Lily's. Should Tessa make a mess of things, I'm sure Lils and I will be able to fight our way out of vampire masses to freedom." Jem ignored him and went on talking to Tessa as Will and I discussed plans on escaping.

Then I heard something that made me stiffen. Jem had asked if Tessa could turn into our father. I turned around with an alarmed look on my face. I thought of what that would mean…and besides, I was not too keen on Tessa changing, I had fell out of the chair when she showed us "James, I don't think-" I broke off as the sound of the door opening. I grabbed Will's arm. "The Enclave."

We all hid behind a bookshelf and watched as they paraded in. Then I saw the Lightwood man, then Gabriel Lightwood. I heard Jem mutter something to Will. "Gabriel Lightwood, what's he doing here? I thought he was in Idris." I looked up. "William Herondale, please don't start a fight. Not here. That is all I ask." Will smirked. "Rather a lot to ask, don't you think?" He said it without looking down at me. We listened for a little while longer but then we were caught. We instructed Tessa to Change back to herself and we stepped out.

Charlotte gave Will and I a disapproving look. "Will and Lily. I told you two that the Enclave meeting was at four o'clock." Will smirked. "Yes, we must have forgot." I smiled. "Yes, how dreadful." Will glanced at brown haired Gabriel. "'Lo Gabriel."

Gabriel looked over us. "William. James. Aren't you both too young to be participating in Enclave activities? I know Lillian is. Only sixteen." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, aren't you too young, as well?" He smirked at me. "I turned eighteen in June. I have a right to be here, Lillian Carstairs."

The other members took notice to Tessa and I continued to glare at Gabriel, who in turn smirked at me. Soon Gabriel sat forward in his chair. "Mrs. Branwell, are they or are they not too young to participate in this meeting?" Charlotte nodded. "Yes, you four go wait in the corridor." I took Will's arm and we left to room after I gave the Lightworm a final glare. "I will show you out." Gabriel said. Will's face tightened and Jem gave him a warning look. He came over and looked at Will. "You are a disgrace to Shadowhunters."

Will leaned against the wall and I into him. Will looked at Gabriel with his blue eyes. "Really, after your father-" Gabriel shut the door and snarled. "I will thank you NOT to speak of my family." Will replied. "How unfortunate that the prospect of your gratitude is not a tempting on."

Gabriel looked confused. Jem stepped in. "He doesn't want your thanks." Gabriel glared at Will. "If you weren't underage, Herondale, it would be _monomachia_ for us. I would chop you to pieces-" Jem interrupted. "Stop it, Gabriel. Goading Will into single combat-that's like punishing a dog after you've tormented it into biting you."

Will shifted off the wall and dropped my arm. I stood up to my full height. Will spoke. "Much obliged, James. I appreciate that testament." Jem shrugged. "It is the truth." Gabriel shot Jem a glare. "Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." Jem and I moved closer to the door, to Will, who had his eyes fixed on Gabriel's. Jem replied quickly. "If it concerns Will, it concerns me."

Gabriel shook his head. "You are a good Shadowhunter, James, and a gentleman. You have your…disability, but now one blames you. But this-"he pointed to Will. "This filth will drag you down. He has already made your sister a disgrace to every female Shadowhunter. After what my sister said she saw them doing at the last party, it's a wonder you haven't disowned her." I gasped at what he said. Will looked like he was about to say something but Gabriel continued. "And no one expects William Herondale to live past nineteen and I will be glad to see him go."

Tessa started to go at Gabriel and soon all of us were. Gabriel said something about being dropped into a vat of poison. I stepped up. "Really, because I think I know a chap who could sell us a vat of-"

Mr. Lightwood appeared. "Gabriel, do you plan to attend this meeting or play out here with the children?" He cast me a disgusted glance. Gabriel cast a haughty look at us and turned around and left

Our small group went to the stairs. Tessa looked at Will and I. "What was he talking about?" I exhaled, frustrated. Will's jaw tightened. Jem was the one who answered Tessa. "His sister supposedly caught Lily and Will in a closet in a very intimate moment. But it is not true. Lily wasn't even at the last party. She wasn't feeling well. No one believes Lily, though. The Lightwoods are a wealthy family, everyone believes every word they say."

Will nodded. "Yes, I almost broke Gabriel arms again when he and his sister announced publicly what they had supposedly saw. No shadowhunter has ever looked at Lily the same. Didn't you see how some Enclave members cast Lily dirty looks?" Tessa nodded. "Yes. But I thought it was because we had interrupted the meeting." I shook my head. "No, that wasn't why. You see, Tatianna Lightwood also said that the year before she had caught me with another boy. A Morgenstern I had never even heard of before." Tessa shook her head. "I'm sorry." I shrugged. "I can handle it."

We spied on them from upstairs. I leaned into Will as the meeting went on. I thought of what all those people thought of me. The enclave talked on about de Quincey and the vampires and the Magister. Henry busted into our room and Will and I fell back as the object in his hand almost hit us. "Get that blasted object away from me!" Will yelled.

"Hell, I'm sorry. I was looking for the library." Henry said. We told him and he went to leave. "Wait, what are you four doing in here anyways?" The four of us shared a glance before I stood. "We were playing a game. No need to worry, Henry. You better get down to the meeting." He nodded and left the room. I sighed in relief.

We watched as Henry arrived and the meeting conclude, almost. "Henry, we wanted to discuss something with you." One of the men said. Charlotte leaned back in her chair as Henry told the man to go on. It was Benedict Lightwood who spoke this time.

"Our problem is with that wretched Carstairs girl. She does not belong in this society. After what my daughter says she caught Miss. Carstairs doing, we feel as if she should be punished." Charlotte spoke then. "Punished how? And how do you know that Tatianna isn't lying?" Mr. Lightwood scoffed. "She would never lie. Besides. We all have our views on Lilian Carstairs we would like you two to hear."

I leaned forward. This was now about me. Me, Lilian Carstairs. One by one each member said their peace about me.

Benedict went first. "Miss. Carstairs is Nephilim trash." Gabriel was next. "She doesn't belong. She is a horrid girl!" Each person said something worst that the last. "Lilian is trash…She is wretched…She needs to be kicked out of the Institute…No one thinks she is worthy of the title Nephilim…She should just die."

I started to sob. This is what people thought of me. This was what I was seen as…trash. Tears ran down my face. Charlotte started to defend me, but I didn't hear what she said, for I was sobbing too loudly. I started to hiccup with the sobs. My vision was clouded and I could hardly see. A pair of arms pulled me into a strong chest.

Will. "Tessa, I think you should leave." Jem told her quietly. I heard Tessa leave after patting my shoulder. Jem made the floor go back to normal and moved over to Will and I. My brother stroked my hair and put and arm around my back. "Lily, don't listen to a word." I pulled back from the boys and wiped my eyes. "I have to. It's all around me. Is that really how people see me? That I'm so horrible I should just DIE!"

More tears came and I didn't stop the boys when they pulled me back to them. I sobbed and cried. "What are you three doing?" Will pulled me up and I saw Charlotte standing by the door. "Henry told me you were up here…Oh, Lily. What's the matter, dear?" I couldn't answer her. Will did. "We heard. She heard everything they said about her."

Charlotte gasped and pulled me into her arms. She kissed my hair as if I was her daughter. "Dear, don't listen to them. Cheer up, they didn't mean it." A sob came out through my lips. "Yes, they did mean it, Charlotte." She pulled back and held my face between her hands. "Lily, you listen to me. You are a great person. Don't let anyone tell you any different." I nodded and gulped. She dried my eyes. She patted my cheek. "I dealt with them, don't you worry. Why don't you go back to the room and I'll get Sophie to bring you a nice cup of tea."

I nodded and sniffled. She told Jem she need to talk to him so he left. It was just Will and I. I turned the knob the door and began the walk to my room. Will followed close behind. When I got there I went behind the changing screen and undid my laces and pulled on my robe and nightgown. "I think I need a nap."

I told Will, who was sitting on my bed. He simply nodded and started to unbuckle he shoes. I slipped under the covers. Will was there next to me with his arms around me. His hand run up and down my back comforting me. As I slipped away into the world of sleep I thought about that they had said. If that as the way people thought of me, well I would try my hardest NOT to be like that.

 **Well? How was this chapter? ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	4. Clockwork Angel Part 4

**Hi! I'm back! So I'm just gonna get on with it…Chapter four, everybody! ENJOY!**

 **Lily PoV:**

I was dressed in black. I had a simple black gown on that had a very low neckline that showed off more of my chest than I would have liked. The dress had long sleeves that fell to my wrist. My hands had on black silk gloves. The carriage rattled down the road. Will pulled back the curtain, and studied the sky. "It looks like we are in for rain."

I followed his gaze and saw the usual London. Men rushed up and down the streets in long coats and hats. The sky did have many clouds in it that made it a dark ugly gray color. The usual London feel was about the area as Will put the curtain back in place.

"Is that church in the middle of the street?" Tessa asked. Will shrugged. "It's St. Mary le Strand. And there is a very long story about it, but I'm not going to tell it. Have you been listening to anything Lily and I have said?"

Tessa nodded. "I was until you mentioned rain. Who cares about rain? We're on our way to a vampire party." Tessa went on about how she didn't know how to behave. Will grinned. "Just be careful. You can't look and me or Lily for instructions. We are here for blood-whenever you need it."

"So neither of you are going to speak tonight. At all." I nodded. Will did as well as he spoke. "Not unless you instruct us." Tessa moved her gaze away. "This night might be better than I thought." I paid her no attention. I removed one of my gloves and stuck my dagger up my sleeve. The hilt still stuck out. I covered it with my glove. "Will, do you have my seraph blade?" He nodded and showed me it on the inside of his coat. His was on the other side. He spoke to Tessa about how vampires act.

"Tess, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I jolted. Tess. He had a name for her. I grimaced. "And then what? We turn this carriage around and go home." I saw Tessa's eyes get darker. Will's glazed over. He put his hands out in front of her and she laid her in his. Will smiled. But that smile was weird. I had never ever seen Will smile like that. "All for one and one for all."

I tuned them out, but I watched. His dark blue eyes were still glazed over. "Tessa…" He leaned forward and I coughed. Tessa eyes left his and his eyes cleared. "What…" He began glaring at Tessa who was glaring at me. "WE'RE HERE!" Thomas yelled. Tessa changed into Camille. Will opened the door and he jumped out. He helped Tessa down then me.

I saw Thomas in the driver's seat. His hat was tipped forward and I just saw the glint of the silver pistol at his waist. I turned to the house and was speechless. It was a tall white house with pillars in the front. Tessa jutted her chin out and commanded us to not speak. I followed her beside Will. Our arms dangled at our sides and I took a shaky breath as Tessa walked in. Ever so slightly Will's arm brushed mine.

I dared to dart my eyes over and met his. I could see a reassuring smile in them. We followed Tessa down a hall then stood beside her. I gasped at the beauty of the room. Tessa ordered us to her side and her and Will talked as I looked around for Mr. Bane. "So difficult to train." A man with a French accent came up and struck up a conversation with Tessa. The man was de Quincey. "Good to see you, Lady Belcourt. Was that a new carriage?"

"Indeed." Tessa said. De Quincey glanced swiftly at Will and I. "New subjugates as well." Tessa nodded as de Quincey walked closer to Will. "Such an unusual color, and those eyes." Tessa bowed her head. De Quincey walked to me. "This skin tone. And those dark eyes. The beautiful face, such a prize." He ran his finger along my jaw and tilted my head upwards ever so slightly.

Will's eyes had become full of fear and no doubt mine were too. "There." He found my pulse on my neck. I sucked in a breath. "You wouldn't mind, Camille, if I had a bite…" His fangs appeared and I whimpered just slightly. My eyes shot towards Will. His fingers were inching towards his jacket.

"My darling, no." Tessa caught the vampire's wrist just as his fangs brushed my neck. Will sighed in relief. "We all know how your appetite runs a little wild." I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. I looked to Will. I had just almost died. When he was gone Tessa let out a sigh. "He could have bitten you." Will shook his head. "I would have killed him first."

"Then you would all be dead." A new voice said. I turned and saw a tall man. Magnus Bane. He was in a tall hat, a long coat, trousers, and had a sly smirk on his face. He led us to a private room. I didn't listen. A headache had struck. Will rubbed my back and talked as I closed my eyes blocking out the world. "Magnus, take her out of here." I opened my eyes and my dagger was out. I looked to Will who was by the door. I walked over and took his hand. There would be a fight. We slowly made out and he held the Phosphor aloft. Will and I made it to the other side of the room before she screamed. Tessa screamed. "WILL! DO IT NOW! NOW!" The vampires were in shook. De Quincey turned to us. "Stop those children!" I stepped in front of Will with my seraph blade and dagger. "We are not children. WE ARE NEPHILIM!" Will pressed the button. Sparks flew to the air and a fire started. Vampires charged towards us and I slashed and killed. Dark blood spattered in my mouth and I didn't notice as I swallowed, swallowing vampire blood. Fangs sunk into my neck and I cried out as blood was pulled from me. Will stabbed the man and I went on killing. One bite would not hurt me.

I lunged out at the Vampires stalking towards me. Hundreds. Too many, far too many. I backed up slowly until I was about twenty feet from the wall. The vampires had trapped me in a semi-circle. I let out a cry and ran forward. I swung and would kill. Blood splattered and I was too busy killing to notice that a pint had gone down my throat. I kept my focus and soon only twenty vampires remained. One had bit me again and I had two streaks of blood running down my neck. I growled at the vampires and slowly moved to them. They backed up fearfully into…into the fire. They all died howling in pain as the fire burned them. Then the other two hundred started to come at us. I stood back to back with Will. "Great." I muttered. Will laughed. "Come on, Lily. We've fought bigger numbers than this. Let's do this." I sliced and diced. Vampire blood spewed all over the floor and I danced around the flames as I pushed some into the fire. It was like a dance. Vampires circling me before I would lunge and kill them.

"WILL LOOK OUT!" Tessa cried. I turned just in time to see Will turn and kill another vampire. Then the Enclave arrived. I saw Jem, Charlotte, Henry, everyone dressed in gear. I smiled at Jem. "BETTER LATE THEN NEVER!" I heard Will shout. I laughed. I sheathed my dagger and held my seraph blade out for killing. A sly smile spread over my face. Flames leapt at me but I would push a vampire into them. I skirted around the edge of the main fight and killed stragglers.

One came at me and we began a dance. He leaped at me and I brought my blade down and sliced a cut on the top of his arm. He hissed in response. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, a feeling I loved. The man jumped at me again and I drove my blade upward, into his chest. I drug it down, cutting his chest open. Dead.

Two vampires threw me against a table and I crashed into it and rolled off. Blood poured down from a cut from my face. I crouched down and bared my teeth at the two who had thrown me They ran forward and I grabbed one by the neck, plunged my blade through the others heart, then through the back of the one I held. I was a fighting machine.

We fought on and I had four vampire men circle me. "Pretty little girl." I threw my weapons and killed two. The others slowly paced forward tapping me against the wall. I peeled my lips back over my gritted teeth. I glanced around for a way out. One reached out. "Don't touch my sister!" Jem stabbed the two in the back with his blade and smiled at me. He grabbed my blade from the ground and tossed it through the air. I grabbed my weapons and went back to fighting as the flames moved around us.

I looked back and forth for Will and saw him on the stage. I fought my way towards him. Five vampires followed me and I walked up the stairs. I wanted to help Will but I couldn't. I took my dagger out and threw it into the first vampire's heart. I quickly cut off the heads of the other ones. I climbed to the stage and saw Will bite de Quincey. I groaned, remembering the last time we had fought vampires. Not again. He threw it up on the stage and I gagged. Tessa shot a gun.

It didn't kill. I stood in shock as a sword flew passed my face and into the vampire's back. I ran to the stage and helped Will up. His face was dripping blood. Jem joined us. "Nice throw." Will said, smiling. My brother shook his head. "You bit de Quincey. You fool. He's a vampire. You know what that means." Will shook his head. "I had no choice he was choking me." Jem sighed. "I know. But really, Will. Again?"

Will laughed and my world went sideways. "Um…" I let go of Will. I shook my head. The world spun. I couldn't see anything. White overtook my vision. I saw the world again but it tumbled around, as though it was on a seesaw, or in ship. I saw Jem look at me with concern. "Lily? Are you alright?" His words were muffled, like he was under water, or I was. I tried to say something. I took a step forward and fell. Jem's arms caught me and lowered me to the floor as the world spun. Was I dying? That was my last thought before darkness came over me like a wave.

I woke in to the feeling of my body being jolted. I was in a carriage. I forced my eyelids back and found myself staring at the ceiling of a carriage. My feet were in someone's lap. I tried to sit up but wave of nausea hit. I groaned and rolled off the person's lap into the floor. I sat there and looked around. Will had my arm and was looking at me with concern. Jem was holding my other arm and had a similar look. "What…happened?"

The boys sighed and pulled me off the ground and into the seat beside Jem. He put an arm around my shoulders. My head throbbed as if a hammer was hitting it. "You fainted." I shook my head. Will leaned forward. "It's your headaches, they're getting worse." I frowned. "What was going on with you and Tessa in the carriage?" Will looked confused. "What?" I growled in outrage. "You almost kissed Tessa!" Jem turned to his _parabati._ "You what?"

"I what?" Will said unison with Jem. I almost said something but the carriage stopped and I almost jumped out. I walked right up the stairs muttering as I went. Someone grabbed my wrist and I spun around. Will stood there. "Lils, please let me explain!" I snatched my wrist away. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I slapped him right across his face. I walked down the hall and leaned into the doorway of the library. "Lils?" I swerved around expecting Will but found my brother.

"What?" My voice wavered.

He came closer. "I want to talk to you." I turned away and sat in on of the library's chairs. Jem knelt in front of me. He took out a handkerchief and pressed it to the cut on the right of my neck. It was cool. After the blood had been wiped away on each side, Jem drew a healing rune and the base of the right side of my neck and I instantly felt better. "Thanks." I breathed.

"What went on in the carriage?" Jem asked as he worked on the cut on the side of my face. I looked down. "I…I don't really know." Jem looked confused so I went on. "It was strange. One minute his eyes were clear and he was leaned back against the seat. The next Tessa's were dark and Will's were cloudy and he was leaning towards her and saying weird things. He started leaning in more and was going to kiss her, but we stopped and Will was so confused…I…I…I." Jem stopped me with a hug. My eyes had become wet and I blinked away the tears. "Jem, Will and I, I feel like we've been drifting apart. I…" Jem looked me in the eye. "Lily, don't you ever think that Will doesn't love you. Not for a moment." I nodded. "Maybe it's just all in my head."

 **Tessa PoV:**

She watched with glee as Lily slapped Will. A lovers spat. Tessa had made Will almost kiss her in the carriage. It was all Tessa. She almost laughed until she remembered her brother was behind her almost dead. It was a blur getting Nate to a room and sitting beside him. Her thoughts went elsewhere as her brother got settled. After Nate was asleep, and she was alone, her thoughts wondered. It was only ten. She got up and snuck down. She heard voices from Charlotte's study.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me earlier?" The voice was Charlotte's. "I just thought it was the seasons changing!" Lily defended herself. Tessa kept by the door, not wanted to been seen. "Charlotte, what's wrong with her?" Tessa recognized Jem's soft voice. She heard the head of the Institute sigh. "I don't know, Jem. Lily, when did you start to have these?" The woman questioned. "A month ago." Will's voice filled the air.

"I can speak for myself!" Lily said with annoyance in her tone. "Lily, I'll contact the Silent Brother's tomorrow morning. We'll see what's wrong, then okay?" Charlotte asked. Lily sighed. "Okay." Tessa heard footsteps and quickly hid. Jem and Charlotte exited. Lily and Will's voice's floated out of the door. "Will, why the Brothers? I cannot stand them!" Lily cried. Tessa leaned against the wall and leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. "Don't worry, Lils. I'll be there."

"Don't call me that!" Lily snapped, with an angry tone to her voice. "I'm still angry with you!" She said. "Lily, if you'll let me explain—" Lily cut Will off. "You're Will Herondale! If you really wanted to talk to me you'd find a way!" Lily snapped back. Tessa could just see Lily's pretty face scowling. Then Tessa's heart stopped as Will said the words she feared he would tell Lily the most. "Lily, I will find a way, because I love you."

There it was. 'I love you.' Tessa's breath caught in her throat. She detached herself from the wall and ran. She ran back to her room. She slammed the door and tried not to think about what Will had said. How dearly she wished he would say those words to her.

 **Well? How was it? Did I do a good job on the fight scene? TTYL! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	5. Clockwork Angel Part 5

**Hello again. I'm back! I am so sorry for not updating! I tried to make this chapter long just for you! Enjoy!**

 **Lily PoV:**

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. It was after the meeting with Charlotte. I hated the Silent Brothers. I mean, I didn't hate them, I just thought they were weird. I stared at the ceiling thinking of what Will had said. I turned over and sighed. I didn't want to let him explain. I did want to, though. Soon my eyes fluttered closed.

The door slammed open and I shot up, wide awake. Will slammed the door shut and I stared at him in shock. "And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked, anger in my tone.

"I just want five minutes to explain." He said holding up his hands.

To be honest I hoped he would do something like this.

I couldn't stand fighting with him. "Begin." I said, reaching for my robe.

"Lily, I didn't do it I swear. I don't even know what happened. I just remember her starting to speak, then we were there. I swear I didn't mean it, I swear. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, forgive me. Please." Will said, getting down on his knees, begging me.

I felt a pang in my chest. "Get off the floor, Will." I said, placing my hands on my hands on my hips, staring at him.

He shook his head and moved closer to me on his knees. "Not until you forgive me."

I felt my face get hot. I loved Will. He had got down on his knees and begged me. I tried not to smile. Will stuck his lower lip out in a pout, shuffling closer to me until, until his arms had wrapped around my knees. "Please, forgive me!" he said looking up at me, his chin hitting my nightgown.

"If I do, will you let me go?" He stayed silent and I crossed my arms.

"Forgive me! Accept my apology!" He said squeezing my legs. "Forgive me Lily!" This time he pulled me down and caught me in a cradle.

I tried to scramble away but he started to tickle me. I cringed and writhed, laughing. "Will stop!" I yelled.

"Not until you forgive me."

I laughed and kicked then we were kissing. He laid me onto the floor, cradling my head in his hands. I forgot what I was mad at him for. I felt my eyes flutter close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. When his lips moved down to my neck I tried not to laugh. "Do you forgive me?" He asked, his lips moving against my shoulder.

"I do." I said as I sighed.

His lips found mine again and I felt his arms weave under me to pick me up and sit up, placing me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around him. His hands ran down my sides and found the bottom of my nightgown. My breath hitched my throat. I leaned forward and kissed his neck. Then a knock at the made us both freeze. "Lily, the Brothers are here." Charlotte said from outside.

I scrambled up from the floor and put on a dress and brushed my hair. "Coming!" I called.

I pressed a kiss to the top of Will's head, who still sat on the floor and I walked out the door.

 **Tessa (after the meeting she heard with Charlotte):**

Tessa knew that Will had enjoyed the kiss in the attic. She had taken him holy water, and made him kiss her. She felt more in love then she already was. But the kiss made her loose her focus and Will had immediately broke away and ran away. She knew he had like, or at least she hoped he did. Her first kiss, forced.

 **Lily PoV:**

I followed Charlotte to her study. Only one Silent Brother stood there. Brother Enoch. Jem sat on a couch and I joined him. _Lilian, your brother had informed me of your sickness._ I nodded. All he did was stare at me. _Nothing. I can see nothing wrong with her. Watch her closely, James. Do not let her overdo herself. Lilian, rest._ Then he left in his parchment robes.

Can't overdo myself? What in the world did that mean? "Well, then. Lily you should follow the Brother's advice—"

I cut Charlotte off. "No, Charlotte, I don't need to rest! I just…I don't know!" I walked out and into the library and sat down at the piano and started to play. I couldn't concentrate on the music and I groaned and started to pace the room.

"Oh, Lily." I turned to the voice and found Tessa, standing in the door way.

I tried not to glare at her. "Tessa." I said, so harshly she took a step back.

"Lily, do you hate me?" I turned back to look at the flames in the fireplace.

I really didn't know. I might and I might not. I stayed quiet. She took a step closer. "Please."

"Tessa, regret is a pointless emotion. I want to answer you, but I hardly know you. We've never even had a proper conversation. I feel as if I answer you, I will feel regret. Maybe in a few months ask me again." I turn around and walk to her. "But I can tell you that if I ever see anything between you and Will, the answer to your question will be yes. As long as Will and I are whatever we are, and I feel as if something is wrong, the answer is yes." I walk closer, standing on her left side, my shoulder in line with hers. "And I hate demons. You know what I do to demons." I said, looking her in the eye.

I walk out and frown. I meet Will half way down the hall. "Lily, Jem just told me—"

I cut him off. "Yes, can you believe they told me to not over do it!?" Will grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down."

I shook my head. "I will not! It's…It's as if they don't want me to be a shadowhunter! I will not! I will not become like Tatiana or Jessie! I will most certainly not!"

Will was smiling. Then he laughed. "Lily, they aren't asking you to become like them! All they are asking is that you don't go try to kill every demon you come across." He told me.

Jem appeared beside him. "Of course that's what it means!"

I glared at him. "Not you to, James! I am simply nothing like that!"

He shook his head. "Oh, yes, you are."

I felt my face get hot. "When have I ever been like that?"

Will stared at me with a smile. "Lily, every time we go outside, you want to find a demon."

"I—I—I am most certainly not like that!"

"Yes, you are." They both said.

"I—boys—you—I am not—BOYS!" I turned away and marched up the stairs.

 **Tessa PoV: I'm skipping till the attack of Mortmain**

The clockwork creature drove its blade into Agatha's chest. "Agatha!" Sophie cried out.

Lily, who stood in front of Tessa. protecting her, gasped. The creature simply left. "Go! Get in there!" Lily said, pointing to door to the next room.

Together they got her in. "Shut the door! Lock it!" Lily said. "Calm down, Sophie." She also added.

Tessa obeyed her. Even though Lily and she didn't have a good relationship, she knew that in this situation, Lily was the one to obey. Lily began to search the room. "Nothing! Damn!" Lily exclaimed.

Tessa paled, she had never heard a lady use that word. "Why did they take every weapon?! I cannot get to my room! I'm defenseless!" She said, still searching.

"How did they get in here?" Sophie said, who had started to cry.

"It had Jem's blood on its hand." Lily replied, a moment before Tessa.

"Damn!" Lily said again.

"Miss. Lily! Please!" Sophie said.

"Oh, hush! We are under attack and your worried that I maintain my manners?!"

Then Lily's eyes landed on the window. "Dear Lord!"

A swarm of automaton's stood on the porch. "I need a weapon!" Lily cried.

Tessa's eyes searched the room as she tried to hold the door closed. Above the mantle was a sword. "Lily! Above the mantle!" Tessa said, flinging her arm out. Lily rushed to it, but the door burst open before she could grab it. Clockwork creatures burst into the room. "Sophie! Lily!" Thomas cried out.

"Oh, by the Angle!" Lily said. Jessie looked horrified. The clockwork machines had become still. "Thomas! I need a—" Lily said, but was cut off as a seraph blade flew through the room. Lily swiftly caught it, then a sly smile spread over her pink lips. Nate stood behind Jessie, frightened. Sophie still sobbed over Agatha. Thomas pried her from the body. "Miss. Lovelace, please take Sophie, Miss. Carstairs, and Miss. Gray to the sanctuary."

"No. I don't think so. You can take the servant and yourself wherever you wish to go, but do leave Miss. Gray here, as well as her brother. And Miss. Carstairs, she is so lovely. She would make a good wife, Nate."

Lily grimaced, moving her sword until it was pointed at Mortmain's throat. Nate looked proud at what Mortmain said. As though he was honored, as though he would love to marry the girl Mortmain talked about.

"I will never marry anyone like you." Lily growled.

Tessa was disgusted, to even think of Lily and Nate—. "Nathaniel, excellently done. I'm proud." The older man said.

Lily turned and pointed her sword at Nate. "I KNEW IT!"

She said as Nate fell to the floor in from of Mortmain. "Thank you, Magister."

 **Lily PoV:**

"Seize the Shape-changer!" It was chaos. I swung my blade into a metal hull, Tessa had been freed of the automaton and I snatched her back. I stood in front of her, as I fought, one of the creatures' scythe raked down my arms. I hissed in pain.

"Run! To the Sanctuary!"

We ran up the stairs. "Tessa, hurry! Oh, damn this dress!" I commanded, then hiked up my dress further.

As we entered the room I slammed the door shut. The seraph blade still in my hand. I stood in a fighting stance. The room filled with the machines as the doors burst open. I tried to fight them, but I couldn't handle all of them. I was held inches off the ground, a metal hand around my neck. Tessa stared at me in horror, backing away slowly.

"Don't kill the Shadowhunter just yet." Mortmain said.

"No, kill me." I hissed out, trying to pry the metal fingers from my neck.

"Kill you?" Mortmain questioned.

"I'd rather die than join you." I hissed.

"Really?"  
"Really. You underestimate us, us young Nephilim. You think that you could just steal Tessa away and we wouldn't even pose a threat to your army of metal. You think that we will see how many machines you have and run and hide in fear, or bow down, then join your side. You don't know us, Mortmain. You have no idea how stubborn we young Hunters are. You have no idea how hard it is to kill us, we're so stubborn that we refuse to die. You don't know how we fight. You probably don't know one thing about me." I hissed out between my teeth.

"Oh, on the contraire, Miss. Carstairs, I do know you. I know that you fight with a dagger you were given on your fifteenth birthday by William Herondale. I also know, Lilian, that you would do anything for Will. He always comes first for you." Mortmain's face had a gloating look to it.

"You're wrong again." He looked taken aback, I went on. "Yes, half of that was true, Will did give me my dagger, but the last part…it's a lie. Will shall never come first for me, unless someone dies."

"And who is that someone, Miss. Carstairs?"

"My brother." I hissed. "He and Will may be _parabati_ , but I come first for him, and he comes first for me." Mortmain opened his mouth, but I continued not letting him speak. "You think that's a lie, but it's not. Will knows it, everyone knows it. Jem told Will before they became _parabati_ that I will always come first. You could put a knife to both Will and Jem's throats and ask me to choose. Yes, I love Will, I will love him forever. But James is my brother. He's my only family left, my blood family. And if you ask me to choose, Jem's name will come out of my mouth in an instant."

Mortmain looked amused. "Blood family, Miss. Carstairs?"

Tessa was slowly backing away to the table with the knives. She slipped one up her sleeve, another she held in her hand.

"He is the only person in my family related to me."

"Your family?" The man inquired.

"Of course you wouldn't know that either. They are my family."

"Who is your family?"

"Charlotte, Henry, James, Will, Sophie, Thomas, by the Angle, even Jessie, and Tessa; she's joining into the family. Before you ask, my family is the people I'll protect, the ones I'd die for. I've lived at this Institute since I was little, Charlotte and Henry are like my parents. Sophie and Jessie are like my sisters. They are my family."

"And what was the point of this grand monologue, that I have so astutely enjoyed, Miss. Carstairs?"

"The point? The point is, you think you know every little detail about me. You don't know the first thing about me, old man! AND YOU THINK THAT THE HUNTERS WILL JUST BOW DOWN! NO! WE WILL FIGHT YOU! WE WILL FIGHT YOU UNTIL WE TAKE OUR LAST BREATH! THE POINT IS, MR. MORTMAIN, THAT YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! BUT YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING."

"LILY!" Tessa screamed.

A knife flew through the air and I caught it, then brought it down on the metal arm that held me. I fell to the ground. I tried to fight them.

"Throw her." I heard Mortmain say.

One of the automatons whipped his arm back and knocked me away, sending me flying across the room. I hit a mirror on the stone wall. I felt my skull crack, felt the sticky blood run through my hair, then I fell to the cold ground. I must of cracked a couple of ribs, it hurt to breath. I swore I heard Tessa shout my name, and I could have sworn I heard Will. Then the word went black.

 **Tessa PoV:**

Will ran into the room. "Oh my God, Tessa!"

Tessa sat up, "Don't worry about me, it's not my blood. It's a girls."

"Are you alright?"  
"Just fine, but Lily! She needs help." Tessa flung her arm out to where the girl laid.

Will ran over. "Oh, Lily. Her skull, it's cracked."

"Will? Tessa?" Jem called.

He stumbled into the room. His eyes searched, and as they fell on his _parabati_ holding his sister, he ran to them, falling on his knees.

"Tessa, go! Go get Charlotte! She's downstairs, we'll take Lily to the infirmary."

Tessa ran out of room.

 **3** **rd** **person PoV:  
**

Will lifted Lily into his arms and walked carefully out of the room with Jem on his tail. He walked down the stairs and the long hallway then laid Lily on the first bed in the infirmary. Jem could see glass shards protruding crudely from her skull. She moaned, as though coming back to life.

"Lily?"

"It hurts." She whispered.

"I know, I know." Jem comforted her. Will had grabbed her hand

"Oh my goodness Lily!" Charlotte bustled into the room.

Lily groaned in response.

"Charlotte, what can we do?" Will asked.

"We'll have to pull the shards from her head, and give her a rune."

"Won't that hurt her?" Jem asked.

"Yes, but—"

"No, she's already in pain." Will stopped Charlotte.

"I know Will, but—"

Soon everyone was arguing on what to do with Lily, their voice's rising slightly.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Lily mumbled.

"Lily, dear—" Charlotte began.

"Pull the glass out, it hurts. Please just get it out!"

Charlotte's hand found a shard and Lily winced. "Will…hold her."

As she pulled it out, Lily gave a cry. On the fifth one, she went limp in Will's arms from the pain. After all the glass was out they drew a healing rune on the back of her neck. Lily sighed. The wounds glossed over almost instantly.

Later that night, William and James sat once on each side of her bed. Lily's deep breathing was the only sound. Each boy had one of her hands.

"James?"

The silver haired boy looked at his _parabati_. "Yes?"

"I…I need to ask you something."

"Anything, Will."

"Can I have her hand?" Will mumbled.

"What?"

"I know that we're young, but in a few years, can I…can I have her hand—in marriage?"

"Lily's?" Jem asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes."

"I thought you'd never ask, Will."

The two boys smiled at each other.

 **Tessa PoV:**

Everyone had dressed in white for the funeral. Jessie was in a pretty white dress, Charlotte was too. Will and Jem were in white suits. They looked so handsome. But the one person that outshined them all was Lily, who had just woken fully that morning.

As she climbed out of the carriage returning from the Silent City, Tessa was at a lost for breath, just as she had been when she left. Lily was dressed in a long white dress, covered in lace. It had an old fashioned high collar, and long lace covered sleeves. There were buttons from the top of her collar to the bottom of the dress. Tessa saw black boots peeking out from the bottom. Her ring rested at her throat. The young girl's black hair had been kept down, just a few pieces of her thick dark hair had been pulled back from her face, only held back by a stark white bow, with lace. She was on Will's arm. With their black hair, they looked like angels who had fallen, or they looked as though they could be going to a wedding, or be the bride and groom.

After the talk with Charlotte, Tessa decided she would stay. She would stay, she would stay and try harder to make Will her own. She was going to go see him…in the attic.

When she got there, she noticed that Will was still in his white clothes. Lily was also curled up in the corner, sound asleep, Tessa hoped. "Will, can we talk?"

 **Lily PoV:**

I had curled in the corner of the attic. As my eyes fluttered open, I froze. Tessa…Will…kissing. I watched, it became more passionate, I tried not to gag.

I saw Will push Tessa off.

"Tessa, you can't! I don't love you! I love Lily! I don't care if you stay! Leave!" I flinched, like I always did when Will yelled.

Tessa startled back. Then she turned and ran out of the room. I shut my eyes before Will could glance at me. My head still ached, and now my heart did. It felt as if someone had stabbed my dagger in my heart, the someone was Will.

"Controlling me. She's controlling me." He muttered.

I yawned and let my eyes flutter. "Did I fall asleep?" I mumbled.

"Yes, Lily you did."

 **If you don't like make-outs, skill until another's author's note, which will be important.**

Will stood above me, I stared into his blue eyes, all I saw was love. He did say he loved me and not her. He held out his hands and I placed my small ones in his. He pulled me up and I moved my arms to his neck. He kissed me, and I felt like I always did. What I wondered was if I kissed as well as Tessa. He parted my lips and backed me up against the wall, he began to undo the small buttons on my collar, and he stopped just above the start of my cleavage.

He kissed my neck and my head fell back, my eyes fluttered closed. I wove my fingers through his curls. His hands squeezed my waist.

"Lily, did I tell what I thought when I saw you lying on the floor?" He murmured into the hollow of my neck.

"No." I mumbled, hardly able to form a coherent thought.

His lips moved up my neck and to the hollow of behind my ear. "I thought I would never get to do this again", he pressed his lips to my temple, "or this", he kissed my other temple, "or this", he kissed the tip of my nose, "and I don't think I could live without being able to do this." He kissed my lips and I kissed his back.

Whatever doubt I had about him not loving me was gone. His lips moved to my neck.

"Maybe…" I started.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we should go to my room."

"Maybe."

We did. It was hard getting down the stairs, Will wanted to kiss every second, but when we finally got to my door, I shut and locked it. We fell back on the bed, and I unbuttoned the dress to my waist and will helped me pull it over my head, I was left in my corset and my slip. We went back to kissing. My fingers went to his jacket and after I undid the buttons, I pushed it off him. His fingers undid my laces and removed the corset, as his lips moved on my neck. He squeezed my waist and I winced, my ribs still sore.

"Are you alright? We don't have to go on, if you don't want to." Will looked up at me with concern.

"No, no, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

I kissed him long and hard. "I'm sure."

 **So how was that? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Please review and tell me how I did. The next chapter will be up probably tomorrow because I already wrote it *shrugs*, I'll add some changes tonight and post it tomorrow! Review please! Would you read a book I wrote? Love always- a hunter of artemis here**


	6. Clockwork Angel Part 6

**Hey! I'm back! So, this is a very important chapter to the story so…ENJOY!**

 **Lily PoV:  
**

When I woke, sunlight was streaming through the windows. My hand laid on Will's bare chest. I sighed as his arm tightened around my shoulders.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning." I sighed.

"Charlotte had already called you down, to look at your ribs again."

I knew that while my ribs had healed, I still had bad bruising.

"Right." I muttered.

I turned over and reached for my robe as Will slid off the bed and pulled his trousers on. I tucked the robe around me and slid out of bed. I walked to my armoire and pulled out a dark blue dress. I went behind the changing screen and slid in on. I reached around to do my laces.

"Let me." Will said. "You would get yourself tangled up."

I scowled, but let him.

I brushed my hair and put it up in an up do. After Will had dressed, we walked downstairs. I sat in Charlotte's office.

"Oh, good morning." Charlotte said as she came in.

"Morning, Charlotte."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. There's still some bruising, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Just fine." I smiled.

"Okay." Charlotte smiled.

 **Later:**

Will, Jem, and I were the only ones at the Institute, everyone else had gone to the Consul's home. The Lightwoods would be there and we all thought it best that Will and I stay here, Jem also insisted he stay as well.

I ran my brush through my horse's mane and he ate oats. My head started to pound, but I dismissed it as my head injuries.

"Lily! Are you out here?" Jem called.

"Yes, James! I'll be in in a moment."

"Hurry!"

I walked away from the stables, my head spinning. I took a deep breath, trying to stop the world from tumbling. I didn't know what was wrong. I coughed and blood splattered on the green grass. The blood was a bright red…not like normal blood. I fell forward onto the stone steps on the institute, my heart pounding. Black lines clouded my vision. I crawled up and drug myself up and could hardly open the door.

The wall crashed into me, or I crashed into it. I stumbled down the hall, trying to get to the stairs. My breath was shallow. I crawled up the stairs on my hands and knees, one at a time. I brought myself up, standing and tried to walk to Will's room. It resulted in me crashing into the door. I leaned against the door frame and tried to pound on the door. It opened to reveal a smiling Will. His demeanor instantly changed as he saw me. My skin was clammy. "Lily?" I fell forward into him and he laid me down onto the wooden floor. My throat was dry.

I clutched at Will's lapels. "Magnus. Take me to Magnus." I tried to say.

Will brushed sweat from my face. "Magnus?"

I couldn't respond. It felt as if my body was being pulled down, pulled away. "Lily!"

My vision blurred at the edges until the only thing in focus was Will. "Jem! Get in here! James!" Will yelled.

"Will?" Jem appeared behind Will. "Oh God, what's wrong?" My brother said collapsing to the ground beside me.

He held my hands, and pulled me onto his lap. "I'll get the carriage ready." Will said and then he was gone.

Jem cradled me in his arms and then walked carefully downstairs.

The sun shone in my face when we got outside. "Her breathing's getting shallower." Jem informed Will, who sat in the driver's seat.

Will opened the door and Jem had hardly sat down before we started to move. My brother held me in his lap. "I'm sorry." I said in a quiet voice.

I started cough and I felt something wet in my mouth. Blood. "Oh God." James said.

His handkerchief wiped away a small trickle that had started to run out of my mouth. From what I could see it, the blood, was a vivid red. My vision faded in and out. "James." I tried to say.

"Lily. Don't go. Please." My eyes closed.

 **Third Person PoV:**

The carriage came to a stop in front of the Warlocks home, Will Herondale jumped down and opened the door of the carriage, only to find horror. James was clutching at his sister's body.

"Will, she…"

Will reached for her, her eyes were closed, as if she was asleep. Her body though was not warm, or cold. Jem climbed out and ran to the door, knocking loudly. Magnus let them in after they had explained. "Lay her there." The warlock pointed to a couch.

While Magnus inspected Lily, Jem and Will spoke in hushed tones in a corner. "Will, what happened?" Jem questioned his _parabati._

"She knocked at my door and then collapsed, she had been at the barn, with her horse. She was feverish, and pale." Will told him.

The two boys stood eye to eye for a long time. Both cared about Lily, both would die for her. "William?" Magnus had strode over to the two boys.

They both looked at Magnus expectantly. "It's almost ten, go home. I'll send someone if anything happens."

"Will Lily be okay?" Jem asked.

Magnus nodded. "She will see the sky again."

The boys cast one long glance at the girl who lay on the couch. Her eyes were still closed, her long lashes casting shadows against her cheeks. Her pink lips were open just slightly, and her chest rose and fell quickly, shallowly. "We'll come back in the morning."

Magnus showed the boys out and then sighed as he went back to see the girl.

"I had to lie to your brother and William, don't be too angry with me. When I said you'll see the sky again, I meant only the night sky. You'll never be able to go outside again, unless you become a Daylighter. By this time tomorrow night, you will be a vampire." Magnus said, knowing the girl couldn't hear him.

Soon after he sent a message to Camille about needing one of her human subjugates for a ritual. Another lie. The boy came right over and Magnus simply waved his hand and made a shovel appear. After telling the boy to dig a hole big enough for Lilian, he sat beside the girl. "I'm sorry." He told her. No one like her deserved her fate.

Back at the institute Will and Jem told the others that had returned about Lily. "And you just left her there?!" Charlotte said in an incredulous tone.

"I trust Magnus completely." Will said.

"As do I. If you want, Charlotte, you may go with us tomorrow morning to see her." Jem countered.

Charlotte made a flustered noise. "Yes. Well, I shall take a dress over so when she gets well she can have something."

"I'll go get one." Will announced.

Jem decided to go with him. When they got into the room the two stood there, taking in her room. It was a mess. Dresses were throw across the changing screen, books scattered across the unmade bed. The sheets were balled up, curled around a spot. Her other things were scattered across the room.

The dresses they chose were her favorites. A deep blue one that had thin straps that fell of her shoulders, with a thick white sash around the waist. The next one was Lily's dark green one with long sleeves and a high neck line. Will and Jem tried to put the room back into some order. Soon both stood at the foot of the bed, worried out of their minds for their Lily. Needless to say that when Charlotte told them to go to bed they both curled up at opposite ends of Lily's bed, trying to keep her as close as possible.

Magnus shut the door behind Charlotte Branwell, James Carstairs, and William Herondale as they left his home. It was an hour before eight at night. He laid the dresses they had given him over a chair and took up residence in the chair that was beside the couch Lily hadn't left. She hadn't even moved. Her breathing was slow. She was dying, and Magnus knew it. The human Camille had sent over stood in the corner, silent. A few minutes later her breathing stopped. She was dead. Magnus silently picked her up and ordered the human to go outside with him, into the back yard.

Magnus laid Lilian in the hole that had been dug, it was shallow but it would do. The human covered her and stepped back. "Now what, Mr. Bane?"

Magnus clutched his hands in front of him and got a firm footing. "Now we wait." He said in a grave tone.

Half an hour later the dirt was peeled away, Lilian Carstairs rose, as a vampire. Magnus could tell the difference immediately. Her skin had become a milky white, she looked thinner then she had been, if it was possible. Her curls had become fuller, longer, and were tangled. And her facial features had become prettier, she had been given the gift of beauty to lure her pray in. There were shadows under her black eyes. Her once blue dress was covered with dirt, the skirt ripped. She was a vampire.

 **Lily PoV:**

My eyes adjusted quickly. I found Magnus and a boy. My eyes narrowed as I found the blood pulsing in the boy's neck. I darted out, sending him and I to the ground. My teeth, no my fangs, sunk into his neck and the warm blood slipped into my mouth. It was amazing. I didn't know what I was doing. It was an instinct. I drank, then released my hold and stood up. As I stared down at the boy I realized his eyes were glazed over, his sin pale, dead. I had killed a boy.

I stumbled backwards, crying out in horror. Yelping as I realized what I had done. What had I become? What was I?

"Lily, you are okay." My head wiped around to find Magnus Bane with his arms out in front of him.

My hands found the forearms of the other one, as if I was trying to clutch the life out of myself. I felt hot tears coming out of my eyes. "I've killed him. I've killed him! I've done murder." I said, almost screaming.

"Lily, calm down. You will be okay." Magnus tried to coax me.

"How can you say that? I just killed a boy!" Then I realized my heart wasn't beating. I connected everything. I was a va…a vamp…a vampire.

I fell to the ground, sobbing. "I'm a disgrace. If I was a better Shadowhunter I wouldn't be like this. I'm a killer. I'm a murderer!" I said, weeping.

"Lily, I will help you. I want to help you." I met Magnus' eyes. "Really?" I asked, a quiver in my voice.

"Yes. I do. I want to. Now, first, you need more blood. Here, I had Camille bring some over."

He held out a bottle full of a red liquid, blood. I took it and drank it, drank another, three bottles. Magnus held out a handkerchief and I wiped blood from the corners of my mouth. "Next, I need to teach you how to act like a vampire, if you want to be even be a little bit accepted in the vampire community."

I sucked in the cool night air and stopped my tears. "Okay, okay. First though, before you teach me, I need to tell my brother, only my brother."

He seemed confused at that. "What about William?"

I shook my head. "I can count on Jem not to attack me." That made both of us smile.

"Okay, Lily, I'll send for him in the morning, now let's get inside. It's freezing."

We did go inside and thankfully Magnus had done away with the body with a flick of his wrist. I looked down at my tattered dress. "Uh, may I change?"

Magnus gestured to a room at the end of his hall. "That is your room. You can stay here for as long as you need."

I darted forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I said before I grabbed the dresses I saw and darted down the hall.

I changed into the blue one. I found Magnus standing in the parlor, looking at his bookshelf. "Magnus?"

He had pulled three books off the shelfs. "First, your posture. It would make the queen cry. Chin up, shoulders back."

I obeyed and he placed a book on my head. "So, we're going this route?" I asked as I adjusted to the book on my head.

"Yes, we are. No walk back and forth." I did.

I held my arms out trying to keep my balance. "Magnus, why are we doing this?"

He stood from the chair he was sitting in and stopped me. The book fell of my head and Magnus caught it.

"I know that if a Nephilim gets Changed, they are usually considered a disgrace. And I know that you are a kind girl. I want to help you try to act like another vampire, so possibly other Children of the Night don't think you're a disgrace to them. And just to be clear, I don't think you're a disgrace." He told me with a small smile.

I thought about his words. I was already a disgrace in the Shadowhunter society. I would try my hardest not to be a disgrace of a vampire.

I took the book from Magnus' hands and place it on my head. "It is going to be a long night."

I paced the parlor the next morning. Jem would be here at ten. It was nine fifty two. Ten minutes later, I froze as my new hearing picked up the sound of carriage wheels. I heard the door squeak open, then I heard foot step coming up the walk way. "Magnus, why did you only call for me?" I heard his voice.

I was facing away from the door, away from the window where brilliant light streamed in. "Lily! You're healed!" James said.

No I wasn't! I WAS A VAMPIRE! "Magnus, would you give James and I a moment alone?" I asked, carefully.

"Of course." Magus said and I heard his fading footsteps.

"Lily, aren't you going to say 'hello'?"

I took a deep breath. "James, I need you to be open minded. I need you to not jump to conclusions. I need you not to think poorly of me. I need you to stay calm. I need you to swear not to tell anyone until I'm ready." I said, still facing away from him.

He took a step closer. "Lily, you're scaring me." I looked down at my shoes.

"Swear?" I asked.

"I swear." He said.

I tucked my hair behind my ears, let my fangs out, and then, I turned to face my brother.

He gasped. His eyes filled with fear, horror. He took a step back. "Magnus! What have you done?! What have you done to my sister?!" Magnus appeared, blocking me from him.

"James, I know this is sudden but let me explain!" He begged as my brother walked backwards.

"James, please! Let us explain!" Magnus continued to beg.

This wouldn't work. I retracted my fangs, darted forward and clasped Jem by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"James, remember our first day in London. Remember when I was scared, and you said that they would love me no matter what. That you would. Remember? Please. Just let us explain." I whispered to him, staring into his silver eyes.

"Lily, you look as if you should be dead." He whispered.

"Well, I am." I told him back. "Let me explain." I said again. He didn't say anything so I took that as an advantage.

"When we were fighting vampires at DeQuiency's blood splashed in my mouth without my knowledge and I swallowed it. The change was slow because I was a Nephilim. I died last night." I told him about what I had done to the boy. "Forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want to tell Will because I thought he would attack me. And I love you the most."

I say it quickly.

Jem stood in silence. "And I love you." He pulled me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him, not too tight though. "And you are completely wrong about Will. Please, come home. Tell them. We all miss you terribly, especially Will and I. Come home now." He said to me in quite voice.

"I can't right now." I said with a smile.

"I'll come back tonight. I promise, but I'm bringing Will. You need to explain to him, before everyone else." Jem told me, looking me in the eye.

"I'll see you both tonight then."

Nine o'clock. That's was when they were supposed to be there. I had gone through two bottles of blood that afternoon. I paced silently. "Stop pacing, you'll ruin your shoes." Magnus said. "And fix your posture."

I did. I stopped in front of the fire place, my skirts swinging slightly around my ankles. My ears perked up when I heard the wheels of a carriage pull up. I faced the door as Magnus opened it. Will stood there in his glory.

I stood froze. Jem came forward and stepped in front of me. "Will, meet Lily, the new Lily."

Will laughed. "The new Lily? What happened? Is she a vampire or something?" He said it, jokingly.

I almost sobbed. "Will, don't say things like that." Jem chastised him.

I sighed. "Will, be open minded. Don't judge me too harshly." I said in a quiet tone.

I brought out my fangs and turned around quickly. Will started back, reaching inside his jacket. Jem stepped in front of me. I stared at Will, retracting my fangs.

"Will, think rationally." Jem said.

Will brought out his sword. "Will, please!" I cried.

"Jem, why do you believe her? She is clearly someone pretending to be her! She's deceiving you." Will said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Magnus, now." I said. My friend appeared out of nowhere and locked his arms around Will, making him drop is sword. I rushed to him and encircled my fingers around his wrists. I whispered in his ear.

"Will, what happened to the boy who sat in the corner of my bedroom the first few nights I was here because I was scared? Or the boy who broke the Lightworm's arms for laughing at me? Or the boy who gave me my dagger? Or the man who declared he loved me by standing on top of the dining table? Please, Will. Let us all explain. Please." I begged.

"Lily?" He asked.

I explained everything, and when I finished, I told Magnus to let him go. Then he hugged me tight. "Oh, Lily, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll get through this."

 **Well? How did I do? What do you think? Big surprise? Review please! Love Always – a hunter of artemis here**


End file.
